


I am the color of boom.

by SolitarianKnight



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: A little angst, ALMOST Character Death, Foreshadowing, Fortune Telling, M/M, happy sugar sweet ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 17:27:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3496691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolitarianKnight/pseuds/SolitarianKnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sterek prompt!- Stiles and Scott go do their traditional bro thing at the annual carnival. Somehow they get separated, and Stiles ends up helping a lady. It turns out she is the Fortune Teller. For his help, she gives him a free reading. This reading changes his life, (and lets him know he ends up with Derek). What will she tell him? It is up to you!</p><p>Or The time the author got really liberal with a prompt and this happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I am the color of boom.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all, prompt is in the summary. I really liked this one, i think prompt writing could be a thing for me. This is all pretty stilescentric and I wrote it really fast but i think i edited most of the kinks out, let me know though. 
> 
> Title is from Polaroid by Imagine Dragons, great song.

He lost Scott. Again. This was not boding well for his and Scott’s future endeavors as, and he quotes, “Strong independent 12 year olds who don’t need no parents.” Of course, that was three hours ago when both their parents reluctantly agreed to let them wonder around the carnival on their own with promise’s to check in every half hour. 

To be fair to Scott it was mostly Stiles’s fault they kept getting separated. He couldn’t help it, everything was just so bright and colorful and he also might have forgotten to take his Adderall before coming like he was told to. He’s 12, sue him. 

He started backtracking to the cotton candy stand, where he’d last seen the asthmatic boy and was just passing a group of rather terrifying clowns when a small furry creature darter right over his foot, followed by a larger black creature and then an elderly woman.

“Stop that cat, catch him!” she shouted into the fray of people as she continued her chase.  
The little furry creature, which must have been a mouse, made a B-line back towards Stile’s with the cat still in tow. He waited until the mouse had gotten past him before swooping down and grabbing the cat up in a tight embrace. 

It only wiggled a little as he made his way over to the old woman. 

“Here you go ma’am” he said, handing the mass of black fur over to the lady.

“Thank you young man” she crooned, “I don’t believe I’d ever been able to catch him on these old legs. That mouse showed up out of nowhere.”

“It’s no problem, my dad’s the Sheriff and he taught me to always help those in need” he recited.   
The woman smiled at that. 

“Well your dad is a good man and I think you deserve a reward” She exclaimed.

“Not needed ma’am, I don’t mind helping people” he said, though, the thought of reward was tempting for the 12 year old. 

“Which is exactly why you deserve one!” she told him. “Take my hand and I’ll read your energies and tell you your future, I am a fortune teller after all.”

He didn’t really believe in that stuff but he didn’t want to be rude so he placed his hand in hers and watched as her eyes fluttered shut and her whole body seemed to vibrate with energy before her eye’s shot back open.

“Genim” she stated. And that didn’t creep him out at all because he’s pretty sure he didn’t give her his name, much less his real on.   
“Your future is a complicated one. You will experience great sadness and great triumph. You will become a warrior by force and gain a family like no other. You will fall in love, and that love with thrive and blossom into a beautiful thing, and ultimately, through all your hardships and misgivings, you will become a leader.”

Now she was beginning to freak him out a little, but he nodded his head to her in a way of thanks and turned to make his way anywhere but there but as he did her grip on his hand tightened and her posture drew sharp as she continued on with her passage.

“Be warned though, young Genim, if you wait too long to admit your love, the object of you affections will die.” With that, she released his hand and seemed to slump a little before turning and stumbling away, muttering something under her breath about “wolves” and “what are the odds?”

Stiles just stood there for a few moments, watching the retreating figure and wondering exactly what had just happened. He was pulled from his thoughts however, by a shrill ringing coming from his pocket and oh crap, he’d forgotten to check in.

Scrambling for the cell he answered “Sup Daddy’O how’s everything?”

“Don’t play dumb Stiles. Can you tell me where Scott is?” And from the tone of that, he could hazard a good guess. 

“He’s with you of course, after all, I did entrust you to watch after him. He’s only twelve you know.” he tried his best to sound casual.

“STILES!”

Busted. 

It was only hours later, after his dad had finished lecturing him about being responsible and he had made his way to bed that the old woman’s words rang back into his mind, but he couldn't ponder them long before his eyelids grew heavy and he fell asleep, besides, she was just a carnival fortune teller.  
++++  
A year later his watched him mother die, pale and sickly, lying in a hospital bed. The only indication being the ringing from her heart monitor. His father didn't smile for months after that and Stiles swore he would never fall in love. 

Three years after that, he and Scott went looking for a body in the woods. Scott was bitten.

The next day they met Derek Hale. Stiles couldn't tell if he was terrified or turned on when the man growled at them about private property. 

Two years later found Stiles with six new scars, four dead friends, an affinity for magic, and most importantly, a Pack.   
+++  
He slid into the role of pack mom with ease. There were eight of them total. Derek, the alpha. Scott, his second in command. Isaac, Liam, Cora, Lydia; the betas. Peter, the…Peter. And Stiles, the emissary in training slash pack mother. 

He didn’t chose the position either, it came to him naturally. Between training sessions with Deaton he would find himself giving various pack member rides to work or school, helping Isaac and Scott with homework, grocery shopping with Derek, and showing up early before pack meetings to turn those groceries into fantastic meals for the pack. 

Thus he was the pack mom, and Derek was the pack dad. He was in charge of discipline and order, as well as being the overall alpha. This was all fine and dandy too, he hadn’t even realized it had happened until one night when Liam stole one of Isaac’s scarves and started a game of one on one keep away, making for a very pissed off Isaac who ended up turning to Stile’s for help.

“Stiles! Liam stole my scarf again, tell him to give it back, I just bought that one!” Isaac whined

Stiles sighed, this was his life now.

“Liam give Isaac his scarf back, stop tormenting your pack mate, go play with Scott if you want to run around but take it outside, I just cleaned this place!”

Liam looked indignant but returned the material to a smug looking Isaac and left the room but not before Stiles heard him sneer “whatever you say mom” under his breath, which earned him an hour of floating against the ceiling as punishment. Never let it be said that Stiles couldn’t dish out the discipline when needed. 

Point is, he’d never thought about his position as being “pack mom” until that point and even though nobody ever called him mom again, the idea stuck and now one Stiles Stilinski was mother to a pack of unruly supernatural teenagers.   
+++  
“You’re his mate you know?” Lydia had said one day while they were sitting at the local dinner for their weekly brunch together. 

“Who’s and what?” he cocked an eyebrow.

“Derek’s, and you’re his mate. You know like soul mate, his other half, the Kira to his Scott?” she returned the eyebrow.

“Yeah, and Isaac is the lease materialistic person I know” he scoffed.

“Deny it all you want but it’s true, and everyone else knows it too. Even Derek.” Now she looked like she was growing bored”

“Right, THE Derek Hale, brooding alpha werewolf extraordinaire has feelings for me, the skinny sarcastic witch who gets on his every nerve” He couldn’t believe the things Lydia came up with. 

“You’re also the pack mom” and he winced at actually hearing the term “Scott may be the second but even he defers to you. Not to mention Derek values your opinion over everyone else’s, only you can change his mind, and you are the only one he won’t growl into submission, or rather, can’t.” She finished. 

It was all true too. Derek had always taken his word over everyone else’s. It was his demand that kept Derek from running straight into the den of pixies without a plan of attack, and he was the only one who could challenge Derek’s opinion in a meeting and come out on top.

But that didn't mean that Derek was his mate, did it? He’d certainly shown no other interest in him. Stiles on the other hand had knew he was gone for the alpha. He’d known for a long time. Because underneath all the brood and ache was a good man, an honorable one who had the heart of gold and put everyone else before himself, and he deserved someone who put themselves before him for a change and Stiles knew that someone could be him. He would gladly take a bullet for the man, and had on two occasions. Much to the alphas disapproval. 

Unfortunately, he didn't want to risk revealing his feelings and ruining the friendship he’d built up with the man. He couldn't risk losing that, because having it was better than nothing. So he figured as long as he kept his mouth shut, he wouldn't have to find out what his life would be like without Derek Hale in it anymore.   
+++  
As it turned out, he was wrong. 

It was October and the pack had just last week managed to get rid of a pack of Omegas. They had used Magic to form a pack tie between them but it had caused them to go crazy, to revert to what was basically, a pack of wolves with a taste for human. It had been a bloody battle but in the end, just like all things that attacked their little town, the bodies were piled up and burned away with flames, Stiles’s magic insuring there was no evidence left behind.

Unfortunately, they weren't the only one trying to get rid of the Omega pack. A Group of hunters, no more organized than the Omega’s themselves, had been trailing behind and it was one of these hunters who, while stalking the woods, shot Derek in the chest with a round of wolves bane, before realizing he had shot not an omega, but the alpha of the local pack, and high tailing it out of there. 

Stiles had felt it as soon as it happened too. All the wolves did, and Lydia look like she was barely containing a shriek as she fell into a trance and raced out the door and into the woods behind the hale property. It only took them 15 minutes to reach the alpha, who was propped up against a tree, black blood running out of his chest and from his mouth. His eyes were beginning to droop and his breath was coming out in short pants. 

“Everyone get back, Scott, get his shirt open and then get back too!” Stiles shouted as he started focusing his magic.

Scott managed to shred Derek’s shirt off giving them all a clear view of the gaping hole in his chest. 

“Stiles, I don’t think you ca-“Lydia started

“Shut up and get back” he said, moving to kneel next to Derek. 

He placed his hands over the wound and start focusing on knitting the skin and muscle back together. It wasn’t working though. There was mountain ash in the round too and it was blocking his magic. Still, he pushed his magic against it until a hand came to rest over his.

“Stiles” Derek rasped out.

“Not now sourwolf I’m trying to fix you” and he could feel the tears starting to form in the corner of his eyes.

“Stiles it’s ok, it’s ok” Derek hushed him. 

“No Derek it’s not ok. You are not supposed to die here, not now. You are supposed to live a long happy life and build a big pack with a mate at your side and have kids and grow old with your mate, and that mate’s going to love you and give you everything you right and treat you right and you deserve it. I know you don’t think you do but its true Derek, you deserve it, you deserve me. Because I love you. I will always love you, and you have to live to tell me that I’m crazy for loving you and that there’s someone else, you have to live Derek, because I said so.” And now he’s crying, tears streaming down his face, magic growing weaker with the body below it and he knows he can’t do anything, except Derek looks at him, with a smile, blood on his teeth and says

“I love you too.” Before going limp.

And that changes everything, all of it. Because Derek could be his. Derek IS his, and we won’t let that be snatched away from him. So he pours what’s left of his magic into the wound, forces it inside and he can feel it, the moment it latches on. He can feel it push the mountain ash out of the wound, and neutralize the wolf’s bane. He feel Derek’s heart beat grow stronger as the flesh starts to knit back together. 

He smiles and says “Your mine” and then passes out.   
+++  
Stiles Stilinski is a pack mom. He’s also a fully-fledged Emissary. Most importantly however, he is an Alphas Mate, and a father. He leads his pack beside his mate. They live long happy lives, take out the occasional villain, and grow a huge pack. They grow old together, and Stiles? Stiles is happy, and so is Derek.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this far, i'm a slut for comments so ya know....
> 
> Also, i know i mentioned Peter and Cora and Kira in the start but i didn't really fit them into the actual fic. It kinda just happened, let me know if it's glaringly annoying and i'll remove em all together.


End file.
